Grief (SVU)
Plot Episode plot Summary It’s past midnight. Vanessa Bevins is a waitress, who works at a bar/club. Vanessa's friend, named D shows up. Vanessa & D attend Hudson University. Since D & Vanessa are arguing, it means that they have to go outside. 1 of the waitresses is Kimmie. When Kimmie goes outside to look for Vanessa, Kimmie finds a cat. There’s blood on the cat. The cat’s alive. Vanessa’s found murdered in a dirty alley outside of the bar. Vanessa’s purse is next to Vanessa’s corpse. Since Vanessa’s panties were torn & semen’s on Vanessa’s chin, it causes Georgie to tell Stabler & Benson that Vanessa was raped & sodomized before she got killed. They’re putting Vanessa into a bag. The murder weapon’s a gun, which was found on the ground. 1 bullet's inside Vanessa’s corpse. Since there’s gunshot residue on Vanessa’s hands, it looks like that she struggled for the gun. Kimmie found Vanessa's corpse in the alley. Kimmie says that D is Vanessa's boyfriend. Vanessa’s father, named (Raymond aka Ray) shows up. Ray’s shocked because Vanessa’s dead. It’s probably past 7 AM now. Ray’s at the Police Station. Ray’s talking to Stabler & Benson. Ray didn’t know that Vanessa had a boyfriend. Vanessa’s mother died when Vanessa was 3 years old. Vanessa was Ray’s only relative. Vanessa used to get excellent grades. Instead, Vanessa got terrible grades last semester. The university Dean told Ray that Vanessa tried to borrow $5,000. Ray confronted Vanessa yesterday, but she refused to tell him why she needed $5,000. Ray probably says that Vanessa never had a problem with drugs. Vanessa had wild outbursts. Vanessa accused Ray of treating her like a child when he told her to stop working at that bar. Vanessa slept at the university more than once. When Stabler & Benson go to the university, they locate Vanessa’s roommate who says that D’s real name’s Donovan Alvarez. Donovan also sleeps at this university. Vanessa’s roommate believes that Vanessa broke up with Donovan last semester. After Vanessa broke up with Donovan, they never got back together. Kimmie mistakenly believed that Vanessa was still Donovan's girlfriend. Kimmie didn't know that Vanessa was actually Donovan's ex-girlfriend. Stabler & Benson locate Donovan, who’s playing chess in the park. There’s a band-aid on Donovan’s neck. Benson asks, “Why were you & Vanessa arguing last night?” Donovan says, “I’m upset about Vanessa’s death. I’m sad because she’s dead. Chess takes my mind off her. I loved her. I didn’t kill her. When I left the alley, she was fine. You saw my band-aid. I’m not going to answer any more questions without a lawyer. I’m not going to consent to DNA Test, so you can frame me with my own cells.” Stabler asks, “Why would we do that?” Donovan says, “I don’t know. If you want anything from me, then come back with a warrant. I’m leaving.” Stabler obtains a chess piece that has Donovan’s fingerprints. Melinda receives the chess piece that has Donovan’s fingerprints. Melinda plans to check for fingerprints on Vanessa’s corpse. Melinda says that Vanessa’s corpse shows the signs of sexual trauma. Melinda found the perpetrator’s fluids. Perp is short for perpetrator. The perp’s skin cells are underneath Vanessa’s fingernails. Although there’s blood on the cat, it’s not the cat’s blood. Vanessa’s blood is on the cat’s fur. The perp’s blood is on the cat’s claws. Fin & Munch locate Judith. Since Judith only found Vanessa’s fingerprints on the gun, it means that Vanessa tried to grab the gun. The gun’s registered to Marvin Kligman. The detectives locate Marvin’s residence. Marvin died a long time ago. Marvin’s wife & son are the only people, who had access to Marvin’s gun. Marvin’s gun was kept inside a Lock-Box. Marvin’s son is Peter, who also attends Hudson University. Peter also sleeps at the university. Vanessa was 1 of Peter’s classmates. The detectives locate Peter at the university. They’re not arresting Peter. They’re interrogating Peter. Peter lies that he didn’t take Marvin’s gun. Peter doesn’t know anything about Vanessa’s murder. Peter never slept with Vanessa. Peter has alibi for Vanessa’s murder. Peter admits that he took Marvin’s gun, so he could sell it. Somebody stole Marvin’s gun from Peter. Donovan’s room is down the hall from Peter’s room. Peter doesn’t know if Donovan stole Marvin’s gun. Peter showed Marvin’s gun to a lot of people including Donovan, but they refused to buy Marvin’s gun. When Donovan & Peter were inside Peter’s room, Donovan saw Peter putting Marvin’s gun in his desk. Melinda tells the detectives that Donovan’s fingerprint is on Vanessa’s right arm. Donovan’s in his Criminal Law Class, but he gets arrested for Vanessa’s murder. They’re inside the interrogation room. Donovan has to give a DNA swab. Donovan still says that he didn’t kill Vanessa. Last night, Donovan only went to the bar to talk to Vanessa. Donovan says, “I wasn’t pissed that Vanessa broke up with me. I was pissed because she stole my credit card to buy alot of crazy stuff. We were arguing because she said that she had bigger problems than paying me back. I didn’t have a gun. I didn’t know that she was killed with a gun stolen from my dormitory. I didn’t even know that a gun was stolen from my dormitory.” Donovan could never hurt Vanessa. Since Donovan’s fingerprint is on Vanessa’s arm, it’s because he grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away. There’s a band-aid on Donovan’s neck because he accidentally cut himself shaving. The detectives are going back to their desks. DNA Test Results prove that (semen), (skin cells underneath Vanessa’s fingernails), & (blood from cat’s claws) came from the same person, but it didn’t match Donovan’s DNA. Stabler says, “Vanessa had sex with someone else earlier that night, then Donovan shoots her in the alley.” Cragen says, “It’s possible, but it’s not enough evidence to hold Donovan who got arrested in front of his Criminal Law Class.” Benson says, “We can’t cut Donovan loose.” Cragen says, “& we can’t talk to Donovan anymore because his Criminal Law Professor Schneider called & lawyered up for him.” It’s possible that (Schneider decided to be Donovan’s lawyer) or (Schneider asked a lawyer to defend Donovan). Ray shows up unexpectedly. Stabler says, “Don’t come back here again, until I call you. Go home. Ok Ray.” When Ray leaves, Benson gives Vanessa’s phone records to Stabler. 2 weeks ago, Vanessa used her phone to call a rape crisis counselor more than once. The detectives locate Vanessa’s rape crisis counselor who says, “Vanessa’s new boyfriend’s actually her boss, named Perry Williams. Vanessa said that Perry raped her once. Vanessa said that Perry continually raped her. Perry was a sadist. Vanessa said that Perry made her have sex with him in public places. Vanessa said that Perry made her have rough sex with him. Vanessa said that Perry assaulted her because she refused to have sex with him.” Vanessa’s rape crisis counselor’s still talking to the detectives. The detectives locate Perry’s apartment. They’re talking to Perry. Benson says, “Let’s talk openly in our squad room.” Perry’s not under arrest, but he still wants to call his lawyer. Perry, Perry’s lawyer, and the detectives are at the Police Station. Perry says, “I saw Donovan & Vanessa going outside. Donovan left the alley. Vanessa was still in the alley.” Perry says that he & Vanessa enjoyed having rough sex in the alley. Perry says that Vanessa liked being half naked down on her knees in the alley. Perry says that he went back to the bar before Vanessa’s murder. Perry says that he never assaulted & raped Vanessa. Perry says that he didn’t kill Vanessa. Perry believes that someone else killed Vanessa. Stabler says, “You’re the only 1 with the history of abusing Vanessa.” Perry asks, “More gossip?” Benson says, “No. We have witnesses. Vanessa told people about your repeated sexual assault.” Perry says, “I don’t recall anyone watching us having sex.” 20 seconds later, Perry’s lawyer says, “My client answered all of your questions. Unless you’re arresting him, we’re leaving.” Perry & his lawyer are leaving. Stabler’s little mad because Ray showed up unexpectedly again. Ray attacks Perry, but Stabler tells Ray to let go of Perry. Perry says, “I didn’t have to rape Vanessa & I sure didn’t kill her.” Perry & his lawyer are still leaving. Stabler & Ray are going upstairs. Stabler says, “I told you not to come here again unless I call you, ok Ray.” Ray asks, “How come you didn’t arrest Perry for rape & murder?” Stabler says, “There’s not enough evidence for us to arrest Perry for rape & murder because he’s claiming that he & Vanessa were having a consensual relationship.” Ray asks, “Do you think that Perry raped Vanessa?” Stabler says, “It doesn’t matter what I think.” Ray still asks the same question. Stabler says, “We may never know.” Ray still asks the same question. Stabler says, “We’re looking at him.” Ray still asks the same question. Stabler says, “We’re going to get the guy.” Ray says, “Thanks.” Ray also leaves. During the night, Stabler locates Judith. Judith rules Vanessa’s death a suicide because Perry allegedly raped Vanessa. It’s presumed that Donovan was already released from jail because Vanessa's death was ruled a suicide. Vanessa stole Marvin’s gun from Peter’s room. It’s possible that Vanessa planned to use Marvin’s gun to kill Perry. Donovan left the alley, but Donovan didn’t know that there was a gun inside Vanessa’s purse. Donovan’s an idiot because if he told them in the park about what happened between him & Vanessa, then he wouldn’t have got arrested for a crime that he didn’t commit. At the park, if Donovan told them about his band-aid, then they wouldn’t have obtained a warrant for Donovan’s DNA. If Donovan consented to a DNA Test, then he would’ve been proven innocent immediately. Donovan’s also an idiot because he said that police might use his DNA to frame him for Vanessa’s murder. When Perry left the alley, it’s possible that Perry didn’t know that there was a gun inside Vanessa’s purse. Doctor Huang tells the detectives that Vanessa took medication for a Bipolar Disorder. Vanessa stopped taking medication 1 week before her death. After Vanessa stopped taking medication, she became unstable. Ray didn’t tell the detectives that Vanessa had a Bipolar Disorder. The detectives locate Ray’s home. Ray’s drinking alcohol. Ray’s shocked because Vanessa committed suicide. They allow Ray to talk Melinda. Ray says, “I knew that Vanessa was given medication for a bipolar disorder because she was moody. I don’t know her psychiatrist’s name. She used Hudson University Health Services.” The detectives locate Vanessa’s psychiatrist who says, “Vanessa said that Perry raped her once. Vanessa said that Perry continually raped her. Vanessa said that Perry forced her to stop taking medication. Last time I saw Vanessa, she continued taking medication & she realized that Perry abused her. Vanessa continued dating Perry because he was handsome. Vanessa was blinded by Perry’s charm. I didn’t know that Vanessa stopped taking medication 1 week before her death.” Vanessa’s psychiatrist is still talking to the detectives. Vanessa kept a therapy journal. A therapy journal’s same as diary. Vanessa’s roommate gives Vanessa’s diary to the detectives. They take Vanessa’s diary to Alexandra, who’s at the Police Station. Alex’s short for Alexandra. Alex says, “Although Vanessa’s corpse shows the signs of sexual trauma, Perry will claim that it was rough but consensual sex. Since Vanessa told her rape crisis counselor & psychiatrist that Perry raped her, I can submit those statements under the Hearsay Rule but I would still like a confession from Perry.” According to Vanessa’s diary, Alex allows them to arrest Perry. It’s possible that Alex wants them to interrogate Perry again, so they can find out if Perry actually raped Vanessa. Melinda shows up. Melinda says, “Hello Stabler, Ray came to see me today. Ray still believes that Vanessa committed suicide. I told Ray about oral sodomy, but he got angry. I’m sorry because I thought that you told Ray about oral sodomy.” In this situation, oral sodomy means that Vanessa was down on her knees in the alley. Stabler says, “I didn’t tell Ray about oral sodomy because I didn’t want him to get angry.” Melinda says, “When I saw Ray leaving, he said something about a bar.” Stabler’s worried because Ray might kill Perry. Ray shot Perry to death in the same spot where Vanessa died. Ray left the alley. Ray’s not inside his home. Ray’s planning to commit suicide at Central Park, but Stabler manages to talk Ray out of it. Stabler’s forced to arrest Ray for Perry’s murder. Stabler asks Donna to defend Ray. Few minutes later, Huang’s doing a Psychological Evaluation on Ray. Ray says, “When I was at my job, I asked a guy for a gun & I went to the bar. When I went to the bar, I said that I had an appointment with Perry. I waited in Perry’s office. When Perry came inside, I confronted Perry with Vanessa’s rape. Perry still denied that he raped Vanessa. Perry said that Vanessa liked what he did to her. I used the gun to take Perry to the alley. I forced Perry to his knees just like he forced Vanessa to her knees. Perry begged for his life. Perry said that he would tell police the truth. Since I didn’t believe that Perry would tell police the truth, that’s why I intentionally killed Perry.” Few minutes later, Alex’s talking to Huang. Alex’s sympathetic, but Alex denies Ray a deal because he killed Perry whose guilt for rape had not been proven yet & it’s also because Perry didn’t tell Ray if he actually raped Vanessa. If it's true that Perry raped Vanessa, then that's why she killed herself. If it's true that Perry & Vanessa were having (rough but consensual sex), then she killed herself because she was unstable. Since Perry's dead, they're unable to find out if Perry actually raped Vanessa. Alex's not mourning for Perry's death. Since Ray became too close to Stabler, Ray snapped & got revenge on Vanessa’s alleged rapist. Benson says, “You made a mistake, Elliot.” Stabler asks, “What?” Benson says, “You let Ray in.” Stabler says, “You’re right. I did. He got to me. & now I’m responsible.” Stabler blames himself for letting Ray become too close to him. During the trial, Ray reveals that Stabler said that Perry raped Vanessa. During the night, Alex tells Stabler that he gave premature information to Ray who’s an unstable man. Stabler’s called to testify for the defense. Stabler says, “We had Perry’s DNA on Vanessa’s body.” Alex says, “DNA proves that sex occurred, but not rape.” Stabler says, “We had Vanessa’s diary, rape crisis counselor & psychiatrist.” Alex says, “But there’s still no eyewitness.” Since Stabler sympathized with Ray, Stabler let his feelings interfere with his duty & it led him to give unsubstantiated info to Ray. Since Stabler gave unsubstantiated info to Ray, (it was based on Stabler’s opinion that Perry raped Vanessa) & (it caused Ray to believe that Perry raped Vanessa). Stabler believes that it wasn’t wrong for Ray to kill Perry. Stabler believes that Ray’s a good vigilante for killing Perry. Despite Stabler's assistance, Ray’s convicted of murder in 2nd degree, but Ray doesn’t regret his actions. Although Stabler's sorry for giving unsubstantiated info to Ray, Ray still believes that Perry raped Vanessa. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Viola Davis as Attorney Donna Emmett * Caren Browning as CSU Captain Judith Siper * Tamara Tunie as Dr. Melinda Warner * Sheila Tousey as Judge Danielle Larsen * Welly Yang as CSU Technician Georgie Guest cast * Joe Morton as Ray Bevins * Paul Leyden as Perry Williams * D.J. Cotrona as Donovan Alvarez * Michele Hicks as Kimmie * Sophie Hayden as Mrs. Kligman * Matt Servitto as Fred Hopkins * Linda Powell as Julie White * Larry Cahn as Professor Schneider * David New as Dr. Thomas Allston * James Andrew O'Connor as Jake * Ralph Lucarelli as Kip * Josiah Early as Peter Kligman * Martha Millan as Lindsey Hay * Jerry D. O'Donnell as Officer O'Brien * Gerardo Rodriguez as Officer Ramirez * Dwayne Grayman as Jury Foreperson * Solange Sandy Groves as Danya * Theo Kogan as Club Girl * Amber Cather as Angela * Ed Bogdanowicz as ESU Sergeant Traynor References Ray Bevins, Vanessa Bevins, Perry Williams Quotes *'Alex': Did you actually lawyer up for Ray Bevins? *'Stabler': He needed an attorney. *'Alex': So you called one of the best defense attorneys in town? Usually you get a confession instead of throwing up road blocks to protect the perps. *'Stabler': Ray Bevins is not a perp. *'Alex': He killed a man in cold blood. *'Stabler': He killed a sexual predator that you said we couldn't convict. *'Alex': I will not condone vigilantism. I am not going to let my compassion for Ray prevent me from doing my job. *'Stabler': Well, I did my job. I arrested him. He's all yours. ---- *'Alex': closing argument Some of you may believe that Perry Williams raped Vanessa Bevins in that alley. But Perry Williams is not on trial here. In fact, he never got his day in court at all. So, in the eyes of the law, he is innocent until proven guilty. Even if his guilt had been established, beyond a reasonable doubt, he could not have been executed for his crime. Ray Bevins executed Perry Williams. He shot a man who was on his knees, begging for his life. Now, some of you may think that he deserved to die. But you have to ask yourselves if he would execute a man whose guilt had not been proven. We have all felt the need for revenge at some point in our lives. We have all lashed out in pain and anger, and we have all thought that justice means an eye for an eye. But is that justice? Does Perry Williams' family now have the right to kill Ray Bevins? Does Ray Bevins' family then have the right to retaliate against Perry Williams? When would it stop? An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind. ---- Background information and notes *It is revealed that Maureen Stabler attends Hudson University. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes